complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eglinton
I have left the wiki. Sorry :'( I will be returning to the wiki "Maybe". For now I'm moving to the plants vs zombies wiki to edit a bit. Eglinton talk 22:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Changing the Favicon Can you change it to the Compliens and the Humanoids fighting? Thanks! CompliensCreator00 23:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) i will certainly try :) 25px Eglinton [talk] 23:15, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Transparency How do you make your images transparent? I want to know how. CompliensCreator00 23:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) How did you add that little ploft to your signature? CompliensCreator00 23:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I found out. CompliensCreator00 23:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Always make sure to add |25px No! it's like this :-P silly. Re: Here is a descriptive image to show you how. Just add that code to the current code you would have as your signature, do not remove CompliensCreator00 or talk. Just add 25px. ::: 25px Eglinton [talk] 23:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Transparent Fanshee Can you make a transparent Fanshee picture called transfan.png? Thanks! CompliensCreator00 23:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'PsUser']] [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'talk']] 18:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) founder Hi. The user appears to have been inactive for less than 2 months; why don't you just ask him to remove his own bureaucrat rights, which he can do, if he is truly uninterested in maintaining his position here. -- Wendy (talk) Your message on Merrystar's Page If you look back, I have told the creator that we should cut off promoting users. There is no need to revoke rights. Mr. Grille (talk page) 20:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I do not want to be called the creator! Okay? The friendly Fanshee 20:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Complipedia does indeed look like a fun place. In order to be spotlighted a currently active admin would need to confirm the request. The main page would need to be revamped to include at least one image and some links to content on the wiki. There are a handful of that need to be sorted out. Once those issues have been sorted out, please have an active administrator remake the spotlight request. -- Wendy (talk) 02:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey this is kind of late but thanks for making me an admin! And happy April Fools'!WIERDGREENMAN 12:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) WIERDGREENMAN We cut off promoting users, did you forget?! Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:01, April 1, 2011 (UTC) More Complierrors. Can you help me make more Complierrors? The friendly Fanshee 00:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Compliens: The Game Could you please help us on Compliens: The Game? We need someone to help us set Compliens' and Humanoids' backgrounds as transparent, and even though I could do that, you're very much better. I also can't do everything by myself! Please do help! We also need you to draw the sides and the backs of a basic Humanoid. Thanks! ZL123 15:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. it's me, Eglinton, I'm back and I will be helping asap! [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'PsUser']] [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'talk']] 18:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC)